1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for performing image processes including a character process and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus which can perform high grade image processes such as an editing and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses such as, for example, electronic typewriters, wire dot printers or the like have not been provided with a high grade editing function. When considering margins, only apparatuses which can record within desired margins on a recording medium under electronic control have been known.
In such kind of apparatus, the margins are set by setting the maximum scan width of the carriage which is equipped with the printing and recording mechanisms, or by other methods. In this case, although the margin can be moved to the right and left extremes of, for example, carriage movement, only a two margins are set; therefore, in the case where the operator wants to record a series of recording information on a sheet of recording medium or on a plurality of recording media by dividing such information into a plurality of blocks, or the like, fairly troublesome operations are needed.
On the other hand, for instance, in case of using an electronic typewriter to print characters for covered binding as a book or for two-sided printing on recording media prior to binding as a book, the printing has to be carried out by dividing the printing area of a recording paper into two blocks such as the back side and front side of the recording paper, or the even page and odd page, or the right section and left section of the same page. In such a case, the margins are first set in accordance with the (first) page on the left side and the recording is performed in the (first) page on the left side. Then in order to advance the recording to the (second) page on the right side, the margins have to be reset in accordance with this second page. Consequently, if the number of papers which should be recorded is large, the burden of these operations for the operator is heavy.